


Aia Ku’u Pu’uwai

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crude flirting, Implied Smut, M/M, Misha means well, Objectification, and Jensen's hot, who can blame him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: On a work holiday Misha Collins runs into a man that takes his breath away





	Aia Ku’u Pu’uwai

 

Misha yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He knew he shouldn’t have booked a tour that started this early the morning after he landed, but the pictures on the website had looked amazing. Misha had been working as a travel journalist for five years now. He picked different tours, in different locations and wrote a review for his magazine. He knew that just because something seemed amazing on the website didn’t mean they always would be. He had encountered enough bad tour guides and screwy hotels to know that, but he also never made up his mind beforehand. Something about the idea of a guided tour biking around the island of Oahu. He came with a positive mindset and was ready for whatever the next two weeks were going to throw at him. Or so he thought. That was right up until he saw the tour guide walking towards the group with a huge, genuine smile plastered across his face.

The beauty of the Hawaiian island paled in comparison to the man striding towards him on bowed legs. His shorts were stretched by the thickly muscled thighs and his t-shirt hugged his chest and biceps in all the right places. His skin was tanned, but miles of freckles were still visible all over his arms, neck, and face. His eyes were greenest Misha had ever seen, but that was not all. A kindness and warmth shone from this man and Misha instantly felt drawn to him. So much so that when the tour guide looked around the group and his eyes locked with Misha’s as he introduced himself, the journalist looked down, blushing under the guides gaze.  

“Good morning. My names is Jensen Ackles. This is my assistant Osric Chau. We’ll be your guides for the next two weeks. We got a few things and stops planned for you guys, but if you encounter anything along the way you would like to check out a bit closer please let us know. We are pretty flexible,” Jensen sent Misha a smirk as he said the last sentences causing Misha to almost drop his jaw. Was Jensen flirting with him? No. Misha decided he had to be imagining things.

Over the next few days, it became harder and harder for Misha to stick to that story, though. Just like it was insanely difficult to keep his focus on the guided tour he had come here to write about, not on how his guide’s calves flex as he stepped on the pedals of his bike.

Jensen was just like Misha had expected not just a pretty face. He was calm and attentive to all of his guests. He listened when they voiced concerns and he was open to any suggestions that would add the experience of the island. Osric was a ball of energy and made everyone smile with his shenanigans and crazy stories during breaks. He never had Misha’s full attention though, his eyes were usually resting on Jensen as he chewed on his lunch and smiled, shaking his head at his crazy assistant. Misha wished he had the balls to just walk over and sit next to him, but he was barely able to muster the courage to ask the man questions as they stopped looking at sceneries.

Misha cursed himself more than once. He was acting and feeling like a high school kid around his first crush. He was too old to be behaving like this. Jensen was flirty with him and always smiling whenever their eyes met, so why couldn’t Misha just talk to him like a normal person? That’s how the first few days passed, with the small exception of the day they went scuba diving and Jensen checked Misha’s gear, running his hands over his body, under the pretenses of doing his job.

_“Just making sure you can handle my package,” Jensen grinned, making Misha gulp and spin around to face him. Jensen didn’t flinch. That cheeky smirk stayed plastered on his stupidly beautiful face as Misha swallowed and tried to regain control of his voice._

_“W-what?”_

_“The oxygen tank. Just making sure it was fastened correctly,” Jensen explained, before throwing Misha a wink, turning to help some of the other guests. Misha just stood there staring at Jensen’s back like a deer caught in the headlight. He had really said that, hadn’t he? It couldn’t be all in Misha’s head. Jensen was flirting with him, and crudely s._

The diving experience had been amazing and Jensen had led them through a reef, allowing his guests to get some of the most breathtaking pictures Misha had even gotten on any of his travels. The wildlife and ocean floor was a sight to behold and there was no way in hell Misha wasn’t going to give this trip five stars as soon as he got back to the mainland, writing up the piece.

That was still over a week away, though, and Misha was in no rush to get home. He was having the time of his life on this work vacation, even if Jensen’s blatant flirting still threw him off his game by a mile. Misha wasn’t usually a shy guy and he had no idea what it was about Jensen that made him turn into a blushing teenage girl. Yes, he was hot as hell, but Misha had dated hot men before. It was something else. Maybe it was the quiet confidence or the kindness and calm that radiated from him. Misha wasn’t sure but he knew he had to get a grip on himself soon if he didn’t want the opportunity to really get to know this Greek god of a man to slip through his fingers.

Misha had decided today would be the day. The last day on the island would be their surf lessons,  but once again Misha’s courage had escaped him the second Jensen had gotten too close. The guides were only able to rent out a limited number of boards, and the guests drew numbers to see who would go first, while the others would have to wait for the first group of riders to be done. After drawing the second group, the blue-eyed travel journalist was sitting on the curve outside the hotel they were all staying at, for now. Tomorrow most of the group,  along with Jensen and Osric, were flying to Kauai to continue the adventure for another week.

Misha watched them surf and chatted with other guests, but kept getting distracted by the way Jensen ran around the beach, wading waist deep in the beautiful ocean. Before he knew it, the first group had all tired out and gotten their rides, and it was his turn to strip out of his shirt and stand barefoot on the beach with his board.

_“Mr. Ackles,” Misha called Jensen over as he stood by his board, shifting on his feet a little nervous the second their eyes met. Jensen’s face split into a smile that made the sun seem bleak in comparison._

_“Jensen. Mr. Ackles is my father,” Jensen corrected as he approached Misha. “What’s up, Mish?”_

_Misha’s heart jumped into his throat with that nickname, and he silently cursed himself, as he fought to keep it together. “I… ehm… I actually never surfed before,” Misha lied. He had but he was also just bad enough at it that he was sure Jensen would believe the lie once they got into the water._

_“Oh that’s no problem,” Jensen grinned dropping his board on the sand right next to Misha’s. “Lie down on the board on your stomach, chest up, ass down,” Jensen guided, with a smirk, correcting Misha’s posture with his hands as well as his voice. It was all Misha could do not to groan from the way the guide’s touch felt against his naked back. His breathing speed up as Jensen lied down next to him on the board, mimicking a paddle. “You need to paddle as hard as you can to get over that wave. It’s tough, cause the water is escaping you, but once you get to the crest you can go over and ride that bad boy on your stomach,” Jensen held onto the sides of the board, showing where he should hold and how to shift his weight to balance, “or you can get up.” Jensen jumped, both feet landing on the board at the same time, showing perfect form, not to mention showing off his impressive physique._

_Misha just stared, desperately trying to come up with something to say- something that would resemble some sort of human interaction and not the noises he was choking back._

_“Jay! Need your help over here,” Osric called, tearing Jensen’s attention away from Misha momentarily before he turned back to face him. A genuine sweet smile was on his lips as he gave Misha a small nod._

_“Work on your technique. Wanna see you poppin’ up when I look over here,” Jensen ordered before turning his back to Misha._

_“You’ll be back before I get in the water right?” Misha called out, kicking himself with how needy that sounded, but Jensen just turned around with a shit eating grin on his face._

_“Oh you’re on my to do list, Mish,” Jensen winked, before turning back around and jogging towards Osric, leaving Misha with his jaw hanging so low it was almost touching the beach floor._

Jensen walked out from the hotel with a regretful look on his face. “I am so sorry, you guys, but there seems to have been a mix-up and we haven’t quite gotten as many rooms as we asked for. The travel company will reimburse all of you for the cost of rooms since the hotel didn’t hold up the agreement, but we need you guys to pair up with someone you’d be willing to share a room with until the hotel has enough open rooms to place us individually.”

There were a few grumbles among the guests but most had gotten to know each other fairly well, so they seemed to pair off rather quickly. Everyone but Misha, who had either been busy taking notes for his article or staring and Jensen the entire trip, instead of socializing with the other guests.

“Well that seemed to work out fairly well,” Jensen praised the guests handing out keys, before reaching Misha last, “looks like you’re with me, Mish. I hope that’s okay?” Jensen asked, a genuine concern to his voice over the crude flirting and smug remarks Misha had come to expect from him over the past few days.

“That’s fine, Jensen. It’ll be fun to get to know you a little better” Misha answered him, feeling a little bolder with the changed attitude of the tour guide. Jensen seemed to relax instantly after that, sending Misha one of the shit-eating grins that left Misha tingling and slightly nervous.

Misha waited along with Jensen until all the guests had been helped to their rooms. He sat in a corner of the foyer waiting for his guide to be ready to leave for their room, taking notes and not noticing Jensen whispering something to Osric. Misha also didn’t see the exchange of keys or the grin on Osric’s face as he placed a slap to a rather uneasy looking Jensen’s shoulder.

“This way,” Jensen mumbled, sending Misha a small smile but otherwise keeping his eyes nailed to the floor as he led the way towards their room. Misha couldn’t help but frown as he watched the guide, wondering what was going on with him. He didn’t know him all that well, but from the seven days Misha had spent with Jensen, he had not once seen him act like he was now-On edge and maybe almost shy.

Misha pushed the thought out of his mind, chalking it up to the stress the room mix up had caused. Even if Jensen had handled it amazingly well.

Misha stopped dead in his tracks, pulling from his thoughts when he entered the room with Jensen, who had been holding the door open for Misha, right behind him. There was only one bed in the room. Misha’s cheeks flushed bright red as he turned around to face Jensen, who stood with his back against the door and his eyes nailed to the floor. Jensen’s hand nervously ran behind the back of his neck and his eyes didn’t, for the first time in a week, meet Misha’s when he spoke.

“I’m sorry. Os is in a room with two beds. I’ve never done anything like this before… I just- I like you, Misha. If you wanna kick me out right now, I’ll leave. No questions, no awkwardness tomorrow,” Jensen rambled and Misha couldn’t help but smile. The cockiness had been hot as hell but Misha found himself falling for the shy, blushing man in front of him even harder.

“And if I don’t?” Misha asked, taking a step forward, all of a sudden feeling bold. He wanted to see where this night would take them. Hell, he wanted everything Jensen was willing to give him and not just tonight. Misha wanted to get to know him and for Jensen to get to know Misha.

Jensen’s eyes snapped up to meet Misha’s and a small smile played on his lips. “Then I’ll stay.” Misha grinned as he remembered the remarks Jensen had made that had thrown him off his game more than once this week. It made him giddy inside, and he decided now was a good time to get a little payback, before Jensen found his swagger and Misha lost his ability to speak again.

“Man… Air Conditioning must be broken,” Misha spoked waving his notebook in front of his face, enjoying the confused look on Jensen’s face for a while before he continued taking a step towards his guide. “It’s damn hot in here. Or is it just you?”

Jensen’s raised his eyebrows and an amused smile spread across his face. He took a step towards Misha closing the distance between them.

“You’re a fast learner. Saw you riding those waves…makes me wonder what else you can ride,” Jensen grinned, gently taking a hold of Misha’s collar. Misha’s hands came to rest on Jensen’s hips and he his breath quickened with how close they suddenly were.

“Narh. Just had a great teacher,” Misha tried to shrug, not willing to let Jensen see just how badly he was affecting him just yet.

“Is that so?” Jensen wiggled his eyebrows playfully, making Misha laugh. “You think I can borrow a kiss then?”

Misha smiled, digging his fingers into Jensen’s hip bones. “Only if you’ll give it back.”

Jensen practically let out a groan. “That and so much more, Mish.” Jensen didn’t stop to see the pink flush in Misha’s cheeks before he crashed his lips into his in a warm, passionate kiss. All shyness and every act forgotten as they tumbled towards the bed, never once breaking the kiss.


End file.
